1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to data processing terminals, in general, and, more particularly, to such a terminal that is "hardened" to make it suitable for environmentally harsh applications requiring ruggedness.
2. Background Art
Data processing terminals have a wide variety of applications and are found in a broad range of environments where they are typically used for digital data input and/or data processing. Usually, a data processing terminal, in its elemental form, includes an external keyboard mounted on a housing and operatively connected to a electronic means enclosed within the housing. Visual data display means may also be included as part of the terminal.
While the present invention is useful in many applications, the principal types of uses for data terminals toward which the invention is directed are those found in manufacturing operations where the terminals may be used for shop floor data collection, time and attendance records, material tracking, and machine monitoring, for example.
When located in a manufacturing operation, such a terminal may easily be exposed to dirt, vibration, rough handling, dripping or spraying liquids, and the like. Many conventional terminals are not well suited to such applications. Some have typewriter style keyboards which are not sealed from the environment and permit ingress of foreign matter to the internal space of the enclosure where sensitive electronic elements may be located. Visual displays may also not be sealed. Probably most important, the keyboard, which takes the most physical abuse from the human operator(s), is ordinarily disposed within the terminal in such manner that the forces created when the keyboard is punched are transmitted primarily to other parts of the terminal or its enclosure. Such arrangements result in relatively short lives for the terminals, malfunctioning equipment, and unnecessary downtime.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the present invention to provide a data terminal which is "hardened" so that it may be satisfactorily used in the harsh environments frequently found in manufacturing operations.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a data terminal that is simple and economical to manufacture.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a data terminal that is manufactured from a minimum of parts, such minimum of parts contributing to the ruggedness of the terminal.
Other objects of the present invention will, in part, be obvious and will, in part, be apparent from the following description.